


Springtime Surprise

by KelpieChaos



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Modified Good Ending, POV Third Person, Post Kent's Good Ending, Slice of Life, Unnamed Heroine, i think, like so much fluff, slice of life -ish at least, though it could be considered unmodified depending on your headcanon for the ending scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 17:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelpieChaos/pseuds/KelpieChaos
Summary: There aren't many surprises that crop up working at Meido no Hitsuji, but sometimes they do happen. And sometimes those surprises are the best things she could have hoped for.





	Springtime Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [echoslam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoslam/gifts).

> I honestly hadn't considered that I could write fic for this game until I saw your request, so thank you so much echoslam for giving me the chance to write this! I hope you like it!

The café had been busy all morning, but finally the flood of customers had slowed enough she could take a breather. The slowly warming weather had been bringing everyone and their cousin in, much to Waka’s pleasure. Sawa had already complained three times about how many orders she needed to remember.

The backroom was quiet, the muted sounds of the café drifting through the door from down the hall. Cardstock covered the table; it looked like someone had been making more of the paper flowers they needed for the springtime window decorations next week. Pink and red and blue and yellow flower cutouts sat in a haphazard pile, green leaves and stems in a pile next to them. On the floor, a trashcan was overflowing with the scraps. There were a couple good sized pieces in there, probably only thrown out because they were just barely too small for the cutouts.

Kent would be disgusted by the mess, and she smiled to herself, imagining his rant about the most efficient way to lay out and cut the decorations. She could practically see the math problem: If the cardstock was 25 centimeters by 20 centimeters, and the flowers were 6 centimeters square, then how many flowers could fit on one page of cardstock? Or maybe it would be: If stems take 30 seconds to cut out, and flowers take 45 seconds to cut out, how long will it take to cut the same number of stems and flowers?

Giggling, she had to admit that Kent was much better at coming up with math problems than she was. She’d seen some of the problems he gave to Ikki; they didn’t even seem to be in Japanese half the time. The fact that they were solvable was insane. The fact that Kent and Ikki used them as a game made _them_ insane. And Ikki had been complaining that, with Kent in London, he didn’t have any good problems to solve. She had a sneaking suspicion that he didn’t miss the problems as much as he missed Kent himself. How they became friends she’d never understand, but she certainly understood missing Kent.

It had been nearly four months since she’d seen her boyfriend. She hadn’t been accepted for the study abroad program; even with Kent’s help her grades weren’t quite good enough. But she’d told him to go ahead to London anyway. She didn’t want him to miss his chance two years in a row because of her. They talked often, and visiting him during winter break had been so much fun, even if he did make fun of her for how bad her English was. He’d shown her around his campus and the area his apartment was in. She’d held his hand the entire way, silently delighting in the flush that never left Kent’s face. A few times, he’d caught her looking. Each time, he’d dipped down for a short kiss. She still almost couldn’t believe how sweet he was, especially when compared to the abrasive ass-hat he was back when they first started talking. How angry he had made her, just constantly. And now, how happy.

Carefully, she pulled out some of the scraps. The pink nearly matched the rose clips she liked to wear, and the green was close to Kent’s trademark color. Scissors sat on the table in the middle of the piles; she pulled them closer, trying not to disturb any of the cutouts. She wasn’t the best at arts and crafts, but a flower and a club shouldn’t be too hard to do. Those cut out, she drew in the petals of the rose with one of the pens always lying about the breakroom.

She placed the green club on top of her pink rose. No, that didn’t look quite right. Snagging some of the red scrap cardstock, she quickly cut out a small heart. Next to the green club, it fit perfectly. She fiddled with them a bit more, trying to find the exact spot they should go. A push here, a tilt there, and finally they looked perfect. Pulling out her phone, she snapped a picture of them. The light in the backroom washed out the colors a little, but that was fine. Typing out a quick _“Missing and thinking of you~ <3”_, she attached the picture and sent Kent the text. He probably wouldn’t see it for a while, it was still obnoxiously early in the morning in London. Kent woke up early, but not quite that early.

She dabbed some glue on the back of the club and heart, careful that they didn’t move out of position. She wanted to keep it, maybe put it on her locker door. Actually, putting it in her locker to dry would be a good idea. Sawa had a habit of accidentally throwing out things she didn’t realize were important. Delicately, she shifted it on to the palm of her hand, then let it slide on to the shelf in her locker. Safe.

Just as she clicked the locker closed, the door to the breakroom opened.

“Senpai~~~ Someone’s here for you!” Mine’s voice was coy, and when she turned, she saw her covering her face with one hand. Mine always did this when she was hiding something and trying to be cute about it.

Who would call on her at work though? None of her classmates knew she worked here, and Ikki usually texted her to tell her if he was going to stop by. He said it was to prepare her for the number of girls that followed him around everywhere, but she thought it was really to make sure she was free to talk to him. He seemed lonely now that Kent was half the world away.

She murmured her thanks to Mine, slipping past her back towards the café. Hopefully it wasn’t another customer who wanted her number. Waka was always good at getting rid of those guys though, so probably not. Maybe Shin or Toma wanted to talk to her about scheduling? Then again, they could have just gone to the backroom themselves. She glanced over the tables as she stepped out into the café. No one seemed to be waiting for her. All the tables were full, Sawa taking the order of a young woman towards the front. Sawa bowed, stepping away and unblocking the last table in the corner. Her breath caught in her throat, and she felt her heart start pounding.

Kent.

Kent was _here_.

He glanced up, narrow eyes scanning the store. She watched as he caught sight of her, watched as his normal frown melted into a soft smile just for her.

Nearly tripping over herself, she sat across from him. “What are you doing here?” He hadn’t told her he was coming, never implied he was thinking of it at all.

Kent just laughed. “I wanted to surprise you. I have a week off, and thought you wouldn’t mind seeing me for a few days.”

“This certainly is a surprise.” Kent’s hand was resting on the table, and she reached out to link their fingers. Kent’s glove was soft, just like she remembered.

“Here.” He reached down to the seat next to him with his free hand. “I brought something for you.”

He placed a white box in front of her. It reminded her of that time he got her a surprise cake as an apology. Looking closer, it even had the same bakery’s logo on it. “Should I be expecting an apology with this?” She tapped the top of the box gently.

“An apology?” Kent’s face scrunched up slightly. It was adorable. “What would I apologize for?”

“The last time you got me a cake, it was to apologize for being rude and for our half-month anniversary. Remember?”

Red flushed up Kent’s face, and he ducked his head. “Ah, yes. That was…extremely embarrassing. Thank you for having the patience to deal with me. I truly did just want to make you happy.”

She squeezed his hand, ducking her own head to catch his eyes. “You have.”

Relaxing, Kent gave her that same soft smile. They sat there, just enjoying seeing each other for a moment, then Kent pushed the box a little closer to her. “Don’t you want to see what I got this time?”

“Okay, okay!” Laughing, she took her hand back in order to lift the lid of the box. Another cake sat there. Delicate pink roses were iced across the top, smaller green clubs scattered around them. And off to one side, a bright red heart. Her breath caught again, then she was laughing. Kent shifted across from her, and his confused face just strengthened the laughter. “Kent,” she wheezed out, “have you checked your phone?”

“No, I came straight here from the airport and bakery.”

Of course he had. And with the airport and bakery having clocks, there was no need for him to check the time on his phone either. “You should do that.”

Still frowning slightly, he pulled his phone out of his pocket. She could see the notification light blinking. He flipped it open, clicking quickly. Surprise colored his expression, and he blinked at the phone, then the cake, then back. Slowly, he started laughing. “I see we had the same idea.”

“Mhm,” she hummed, reaching for his free hand. He let her take it, squeezing gently in response. “Great minds think alike.”

“Indeed.” Kent closed his phone, pocketing it again. “I know you still have work, but would you share a small piece with me first?”

She glanced up, over to the counter where Waka usually was. He raised his head to give her a brief nod, then continued doing whatever it was he did as manager. Turning back to her boyfriend, she beamed at him. “I’d love to.”


End file.
